


Venus and Mars

by heartlinks (kuroikitsu)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Romance, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/heartlinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird because Chie's boyfriend was much girlier than her which, as a girl, put her in a rather awkward position.</p><p>What made it worse was that he was the only one who made her feel like a girl in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude - Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So this started because I was thinking about who I liked with who in het relationships in p4. And I got to thinking that I would love to see some Chie/Kanji. I think they would have an interesting dynamic. However I didn't recall reading any so I decided to write some. It's going to be a ball of awkwardness but that's what makes it so fun!
> 
> Completely un edited and unbetaed. Please point out any mistakes to me so they can be fixed... eventually.

Chie may have had the height of a girl but she wasn't really built like one. She may have been lean, but her love affair with kung-fu had given her killer legs and muscular arms and everything else. Because of that, she never really _felt_ like a girl when any of the guys touched her. She had heard other girls in class whispering about how it felt to be held by a guy. How it made them feel small and delicate no matter what. With the exception of Yukiko, Yosuke was honestly her best friend. He teased her about it but, he didn't really seem to mind the fact that she would never really be that girly. She let Yosuke throw an arm around her once.  It felt like a firmer Yukiko. Yosuke was taller, yeah, but he was _skinny_. He might not have had the softness that Yukiko did but the hug still felt the same. Like the grip he had was more for his benefit than her comfort. He wasn't embracing her; she was supporting him. It made her feel tall, and strong, and completely unfeminine. Which sucked.

Chie never had to "let" Souji do anything. He always did whatever he wanted, and thinking about it, it was kind of odd that no one ever really minded. Chie wondered if it was because, somehow, he always managed to give them what they needed. Souji always made sure she knew he thought of her as a girl. He had a fine line that he always tip toed on, letting her know how girly she was without making seem as though he was doiong it simply so she felt better. Sometimes she got frustrated- she _didn't_ need to be reminded that she was a girl. For the most part though, Souji never made it feel forced. When Souji wrapped his arm around her, she felt almost compelled to throw an arm around him as well. She knew that he thought of her as a girl, but when she was around him she didn't want to be girly or weak. She wanted to be the person he relied on to have his back and to help push him forward no matter what.

 Teddi would hug her sometimes too, not that he really counted. Sometimes, he seemed so darn childlike especially since he had a face as sweet as sugar. Shoving him away, gently or not, felt like kicking a puppy. And Chie was so rough, even when she didn't mean to be. Sometimes she felt like if she pushed him he'd burst at the seams, like a ballon. She had to remind herself to be gentle with him, that something that would be just a shove or kick to Yosuke would be like galactic punting Teddie.

She even asked Naoto to do it once. Just as a favor.  ...Chie doubted that anyone who ever hugged Naoto could mistake her for a boy. Under the clothes she was soft and slender, and even with the binds Chie could feel a hint of her breasts.  Naoto had to be pretty.... gifted of Chie could still feel any of her chest under all the clothes and everything. It made her feel square and rough and downright man-ish. It was then that Chie realized that no matter how the girl looks on the outside, a girl's body was a girl's body and hugging another girl was never going to make her feel like one.

Kanji was different from the others though.  It never crossed her mind to ask him to hug her- it was obvious that it would make him incredibly uncomfortable. Then again, Chie never needed him to. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.  His hand was huge, large blunt fingers and a big palm. It seemed almost too big for him.  The way he squeezed was easy and gentle but she could feel the strength behind it, how easy he could turn that pressure into something painful. He never would though. He was reserving that strength to protect them. Chie had already forgotten whatever had upset her in the first place. Kanji, as hotheaded as he was, was very protective. He thought of her as someone to be protected just as much as he thought of Rise and Yukiko and Naoto. It made Chie feel warm and cared for and like she was just like the other girls.

Honestly, Chie never thought Kanji would be the one to make her feel like a girl. Girls were treated like Yukiko or Rise, with admiration and a gentleness that was almost instinctive. Kanji never treated anyone like they were delicate, and yet... with his hand on her shoulder she felt normal.

Even now, all Kanji had to do was place a hand on her shoulder and she still felt cherished and protected.


	2. Chapter 1 - Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an offhand comment, but Yukiko took it way out of proportion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So work has become my new writing place lol. This has gotten better responses than I thought it would so... onward!

For the most part, Chie had a good grip on the things that could set Yukiko off into one of her fits.  It's not that Chie _minded_ that her best friend had a sense of humor, but it was hard not to get a bit frustrated when you're trying to talk to someone and they are giggling for ten minutes. Especially since Yukiko's longest fits were always when Chie was being serious. After a minute or two it felt like Yukiko was laughing _at_ her, which was ridiculous since Yukiko needed Chie's encouragement before she thought about doing _anything_. Chie cut that train of thought before it had time to go any further.

The point was Chie knew, overall, what would make Yukiko die of laughter. She usually tried to keep such things away from her and for the most part Chie had succeeded. However, some times there were things that set Yukiko off that Chie just couldn't fathom. Like this one. All she had said was that she kind of liked that tough look Kanji had going. It wasn't that she hadn't noticed it before, but she really noticed it now.  Now that she really knew him and knew that he really wasn't that bad or scary, she had the chance to really see him when she looked at him rather than what she thought he would be like.

Chie and Yukiko weren't doing anything important at the time. Yukiko had talked Chie into watching a horror movie, claiming that after fighting Shadows the movie wouldn't be that bad. She was mostly right but Chie still talked throught the super scary parts to distract herself.  It was during one of those parts, more specifically when the psycho killer started brutally murdering a screaming girl, that Chie had said that. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she was thinking of him in that moment. It was more like her thoughts wandered to him, and those large warm hands and broad chest, from time to time. Just randomly, over the past couple weeks. Chie kept her eyes pasted on the dvd player, watching as the seconds of the movie passed by, trying to catch as little from her periphial as possible.

Despite not paying attention to the movie- or maybe even because of it, she noticed Yukiko glance at her. The glance turned into a long, side eyed stare and Chie couldn't help but feel fidgety under the dark gaze. "What?" she asked, her voice high, almost nervous, without her permission.  The stare continued for a moment longer. Then Yukiko broke out into those loud guffaws she only did around Chie. "What?!" Chie repeated. "Why are you laughing? Seriously Yukiko?" She asked when the laughter simply didn't stop.

"Sor-sorry. Sorry!" Yukiko stuttered out between laughs. " It's just, the look on your face. You're adorable Chie."

"Ack!" Chie choked on her next breath. "What are you _talking_ about? What look?"  Yukiko continued to laugh with intermittant apologies.  Chie merely sighed as she accepted that she would never get what Yukiko was thinking. "Just watch the movie." They didn't talk about what Chie had said, or Yukiko's laughing  fit for the rest of the night.

In fact, Yukiko never brought the topic up again, ever.  Or, if not ever, a very very long time.

The next Chie heard of it was three days later on the way to class. They hadn't gone into the tv for a while so Chie had pushed herself extra hard in training that morning and was running a bit late.  She was running to hopefully not be late enough to set Kashiwagi off. She didn't know how being lectured about being late  would relate to younger girls not being as good as older ones but she as sure Kashiwagi would manage. "Slow down sempai!" She heard from behind her. Chie glanced back, seeing Rise running to catch up to her.  She slowed down to a jog to let Rise catch up. "You're fast."

Chie let out a small huff of laughter.  "It's the training really." Rise slowed down once she caught up, more of a brisk walk than a run.  Chie almost hated how pretty she looked, the breeze fluttering her hair just right, cheeks tinted the slightest pink from the run and just enough sweat to make her skin glow but no more than that. Unlike Chie who was completely red and could feel teh sweat rolling down the sides of her  face.  That was due to the training too, no doubt.

"So.... I heard about you and Kanji." Rise said in that slow, gossipy way of hers.

"What did you hear? ...From who?" As far as Chie knew nothing happened between her and Kanji. There was nothing to hear so who could have possibly told her anything?

"From Yukiko-sempai."

Chie paled. She didn't know what Yukiko had been thinking but it must have been nothing good if she felt the need to share.  And Yukiko could be surprisingly stubborn about those sorts of things. "What did Yukiko tell you?"

Rise giggled, "Oh, not much."

"You wouldn't be laughing if it wasn't much!" Chie accused. 

Rise simply grinned at her and ran ahead.  Chie gave chase but it was no use. She wasn't going to say anything else. Chie sighed, changed her shoes and headed upstairs.  Maybe by lunch Rise will have forgotten all about it.  "Sempai, I think you would be cute together!" Rise calls after her as she heads upstairs.

Cute together? .... her and Kanji? Yukiko probably told Rise that she liked Kanji. And if Rise thought that, then other people thought that too, despite the fact that it wasn't true. Even if it were true, Kanji wouldn't like a tomboy like her and they definately wouldn't look cute together. Chie slid into her seat just as Morooka started in on his usual lecture of teenagers being horny idiots or lazy sluts. She pulled out her notebook and slipped Yukiko a note.

_What did you tell Rise?_

Yukiko glanced down at the note before penning down her reply. _Nothing much, just that you thought Kanji is cute. Did she say something?_   Yukiko seemed honestly perplexed. Chie sighed, for someone always placed in the limelight of their small town, Yukiko had no clue of the powers of gossip.

_Did you tell anyone else?_

_Just Souji-kun._

Great. Souji always wanted to solve everyone's problems and she could bet that he would see this as one too. Chie could picture it now, Souji encouraging her in that gentle way of his.  He'd probably tell her to go for it, that she's girly enough to catch Kaji's attention without setting off his fear of them. She thought of that scowl he had when he saw a group of girls pass by. Then she thought of how red he got and the stutter he still had whenever Naoto addressed him directly.  She doubted she could ever get that reaction from him.

She shook her head. She shouldn't even be thinking about it. Just because Yukiko thought she liked Kanji didn't mean that she did. And just because her friends probably going to embarass her didn't mean anything. She'd just talk to Kanji before they do.  That way there was no way they could put ideas in his head and mae everything even more embarassing then it needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write! I kind of like writing Chie and Yukiko doing nothing more than I thought i would. Let me know what you think. Chie is so unsubtle lol.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at work like the horrible person I am. The end feels choppy and cut off but it's a prologue so there will be more. Hopefully this goes over in writing the way it does in my head (at some point). This was fun to write though. It came out a lot easier than most of the things I've tried to write lately. Maybe it's a sign I need to write more p4 lol.


End file.
